Resident Evil Raccoon survivor
by solidkake
Summary: Some events that lead to certain events in RE 3.


Chad Reynolds's vision was blurry, but he was feeling better. He had been sick, bedridden with a case of pneumonia. On doctor's orders, he had been on bed rest for… he couldn't remember how long. He looked up at his digital clock and saw it was September 27th, 1998. He had been sick in his dorm for almost a week and a half, but he was finally feeling good again.

He got up and headed for the bathroom, needing to pee. After relieving himself, he looked in the mirror and could barely recognize himself, the facial hair he had allowed to grow on his face made him almost look like a homeless person, his usually short hair had been allowed to grow into a shaggy look. He didn't like it but wasn't in the mood to make an appointment, but he did need to take care of his facial hair. He pulled out his shaving knife, knowing his electric one couldn't cut so much hair. He was just finishing up when he heard the door slam open.

Chad's roommate, Erick Stross, and their friend, Alex Sunburn, entered the dorm. Chad closed the razor and slipped in his pocket as he went to go meet them. Before uttering a word, the first thing Chad noticed was Alex's complexion, usually a pinkish tone, had become ghostly pale.

"Alex and I were on our way to the grocery store to buy some food and medicine for your cold…" Erick started explaining. "And they were all out of medicine; the owner said everyone in town had been buying medicine for that cold that's going around. He said that because almost all the people in this town were catching it, the government started fucking quarantining the city! And you know that group of protestors that were sitting outside of the Umbrella building?" Chad had seen a little bit of that on the news earlier in the week, a large group of people starting camping out in front of the Umbrella building along main street, claiming that the incident at the Umbrella mansion two months ago had led to the flu epidemic in the city. "Ya, they started shooting riot gas into the group, but they all just sat there and didn't budge! So they started putting down this big blue barricade thing across the end of Main Street and blocked all of them in!"

"Jesus that sounds pretty intense." Chad replied. "But what's wrong with Alex there?" "We were walking here and there was this old lady walking on the street, and she fell over, so Alex went over to help pick her up and the old bitch went fucking bat shit and bit him on the arm!" Chad looked at the bandage wrapped around Alex's arm and noticed he was having a hard time breathing, and was sweating profusely. Chad spoke to Alex. "Let me take a look at it, it can't be that bad." Alex began gingerly unwrapping his arm, and presented them with a gross, bluish bruised bite mark.

"Holy shit!" Chad exclaimed without thinking, the bite was gnarly and very deep. "Why the fuck are you sitting here talking to me when you got a chunk of skin bit off of you?" "We came to get the car keys to bring him to the hospital." Erick replied. "My car's just out front." Chad countered. "I'll drive."

The weather outside was grey and overcast and a veil of mountain fog covered the streets as they left the dorm room at Raccoon University. Chad and Erick hefted Alex down to the stairs and they made it to Chad's car, a 95 neon, one of the best cars in the city. They all got in the car and started speeding down the streets of Raccoon city, towards the hospital. He noticed that the streets were entirely barren but noticed the shadows of people sitting in alleyways; they all appeared to be sick too.

Chad looked in his rearview mirror and saw that Alex appeared unconscious. "You still with us back there Alex?" He got no response, he had probably fainted. "We could be there so much faster had they not put that barricade up on Main Street, damn protestors!" Erick cursed.

They sped on through the backstreets. "I just don't get what's going on in this city" Erick said. "And those protestors in front of the Umbrella building, why did they barricade them in, and why didn't they try to get up out of the tear gas?" He questioned. "Who knows" Chad replied. "It was probably just a smoke bomb or something, and they probably just put that barricade up to stop people from getting hurt by them when they get all riled up." Chad once again checked his rearview mirror to see how Alex was doing, to his surprise, Alex was awake.

"Alex, you're up… just hold on a bit longer we will be at the hospital in a bit." But Alex wasn't listening, he was just staring back at Chad through the rearview mirror, but something was different about him than before. "Alex you feeling ok? Your eyes look a little bloodshot." Alex began slowly rising up, his eyes on a deadlock with Chad's. "Alex…?" Something wasn't right, he was slowly leaning forward, his mouth opening, hands reaching out for Chad's neck…

In a violent jolt, Alex began attempting to jump up and grab at his face; the only thing holding him back was his seatbelt. "Alex what the fuck are you doing, get off me I can't see!" Chad screamed at him. "Alex get off him, what are you doing we're ganna crash!" Erick shouted frantically, but Alex was no longer Alex, he was a savage beast and he was hungry. "What's wrong with him?" Chad cried in terror… He couldn't see, and knew he would crash if he couldn't regain control, and he didn't.

Alex's seatbelt could no longer withstand the thrashing the creature through at it, and it snapped free. Alex flew forward; just long enough for Chad to see the light pole two meters directly in front of him. The creature in the back recovered from the sudden force of its seatbelt breaking, and was about to grab Chad's neck when it was jolted for a second time, when metal met metal as the car hit the pole, and erupted into flame.

Chad and Erick leapt from the car just as it exploded into flames. "What the hell just happened in there?" Chad shrieked from the ground. "What happened to Alex, is he still in there?… Jesus Christ, we gotta get the cops or an ambulance or some shit! Alex just went crazy, he tried to fucking bite me!" Erick was looking behind Chad, and Chad could see the horror in his face, and turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Alex, his clothes were on fire, and his arms were outstretched towards Chad on the ground, about to fall right on top of him.

"Look out!" Erick shouted, but it was too late, the beast was on him. Chad could feel the weight of the creature falling atop him, and knew he would start tearing into him if he didn't do something fast. It was instinct that made him reach into his pocket where he had earlier deposited his razor blade, and he pulled it out. The sheer desperation his body was going through gave him the strength to take the knife and jab it right into Alex's right eye. It seemed to gargle as the blade entered its brain, and it fell down, the flames from the crash searing its dead flesh.

The two stared at the body in fear, hardly believing the encounter that just occurred had actually happened. Erick was the first to recover. "I don't know what the fuck just happened or what's going in this town, but I don't think it's the flu, we gotta get to the police station and tell the cops or something, they need to know what the fuck just happened here!" "I just killed Alex." That was all Chad could think to say. "Ok, get up." Erick commanded. "We are going to the police station, ok, we are going to the police station, but I don't know how to get there, the barricade will block us from taking Main Street…" Mid sentence the alarm on the totaled car activated, shattering the dead silence that surrounded the two. "Ok, ok, relax, it's just an alarm." Chad finally said, but he was far from relaxing. "Not like anyone's ganna hear it anyway, this place is a ghost town…"

But suddenly they realized, it did attract something, out of a nearby alleyway limped a german shepard, As it emerged however, they noticed it was not an average german shepard, the back left leg of the hound was hairless, and bleeding teeth marks were clearly visible to them. It's eyes were as red as the blood that surrounded the bite mark, and it was foaming at the mouth. "Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Erick shrieked. "That thing has the same crazy look in its eye as Alex did, and the same fucking bite mark too!" "Ok, just get up slowly and start walking away…" Erick began, but the plan wouldn't work, the dog began running manically towards the two, there was no way they could outrun it. "Holy shit!" Erick cried as it began a dead sprint towards them, "RUN!" He yelled. "No!" Chad retorted, "Look!" Chad pointed at the ground and showed Erick a manhole to the sewers.

Without thinking, Chad grabbed a piece of broken fender laying on the ground at his feet and pushed it into the side of the manhole, hoisted it up, and pushed it aside. "Get in, hurry it's almost here!" Chad commanded Erick, and he jumped down, without using the ladder. Chad jumped in afterward and clung to the top of the ladder, he could hear the paws and rapid breathing of the wild animal three meters away. With all his strength he took the cover and slid it back over the manhole just as the dog stuck it's mouth down the hole. He checked his hand, hoping he was ok, and saw it tore off a piece of his sleeve.

Half a mile away, John Hayle was manning the controls of a subway train. All the trains in the city had been shut down by government orders the week before to halt the spread of the virus infecting the city, but he was the manager of the towns subway system, and he had the on key. "_They can't keep us in here like prisoners in our own city_!" He thought to himself as he activated the train. Himself and some members of his team had planned this escape two days ago, and were waiting for the right moment to act, which was today. The guards that had been stationed here the past two weeks had disappeared, which made it the opportune time to enact their plan. John however, almost felt like delaying their plan, a sewer rat had bit him earlier as he checked security at the train, and he wasn't feeling so hot.

"Once_ I get out of here I can get checked out a t a real hospital, god knows that ours is overrun by this pandemic_!" He thought vengefully to himself. He had brought a blowtorch to make his way through the steel gates that had previously barred the subway, and had guided his team to the heart of the station; he would guide these poor souls out of this forsaken city. "_I almost feel like Jesus_!" He laughed inwardly at the idea. Now was his moment to show them that the risks they had taken getting down here had been worth it, that they would make it out of the city and avoid the horrendous conditions as of late. He had seen some of the flu victims, they never seemed to cough, just to get very pale and tired looking, it wasn't natural.

"Ok people, time to go!" He tried to sound confident, but he didn't feel it, he blamed the rat bite. He made sure that the small band of his conspirators were on board and took notice of them, around ten or so in all, everyone was accounted for. To John, it looked like some of them may have caught the disease going around or maybe it was just anxiety turning them pale. He didn't care; he just wanted to get out of this hellhole.

Once everyone was aboard, he closed the doors and manned the controls, it was go time. He started pushing the necessary buttons and his finger slipped on one, he wasn't totally aware of what he was doing, his skin was sweating profusely. "Easy now, almost out of here…" Finally, the train started pushing forward, slowly at first, but picking up speed rapidly. Everything to him however, was just a blur, he felt himself drifting off, and he felt like vomiting. "I can, do this…" He tried willing himself, but it was useless, his consciousness began fading and he fell at the controls, his body slumping up against the speed lever.

The sewer system Chad and Erick now entered was old and dangerous looking; it looked like the city had long abandoned it. It had the appearance of a medieval dungeon, the walls appeared to be made of limestone and were covered in a layer of slime, and the light that filtered from the manhole gave the place an eerie green glow. From the same manhole above them, Chad could feel the trickle of a light rain beginning, he spoke. "I don't know what's going on here with Alex, and then that dog, from my dorm I never would have known something was wrong seeing as they stopped airing the news the news, but something is going on here… You really think Umbrella is behind it like everyone is saying? I don't think it's a case of the flu going around, I think it's rabies or something." Erick replied. "I don't know how it could be Umbrella, they're a cosmetics company for fucks sake." "Well it doesn't matter." Chad replied. "It's not safe to go back to the dorm, and it's probably not safe to be down here either, we need to get to the police station."

As they began walking down the tunnel they were able to take in their surroundings. The first thing they noticed was behind them. "Check that out back there." Erick said. "It looks like it's the city's main storm drain." And it was, it was a large cylinder shaped crevice that went down deep to hold the rainwater before it could otherwise just pour into the old sewers. But it was already filled with filthy water and trash, and now just held the water, its filtration system plugged. "Hate to fall into that thing." Chad said. They began once again walking down into the tunnel, but to them something didn't feel right. They heard something strange.

The noise seemed to grow louder. "You hear that? Sounds like it's getting louder or something." Chad heard dripping, and turned around, looking at the drain. At first it was a few drops, and then a trickle, which caused an ever growing ripple on the face of the reservoir. The trickle grew to a stream, and the two realized it had begun raining heavily outside. They knew they should get out of the sewer before it overflowed.

Before they could search for an exit, they saw something on the surface of the water pooled within the main drain. Out of the reservoir poked a snout, than eyes… The two stood shocked in horror, the eye that greeted them was the size of their fist. Something kept coming out until the monster revealed itself, an alligator the size of an R.V. emerged from the reservoir. Its unblinking eyes focused on the two just as drain water exploded from the drainage systems, and into the hole the alligator emerged from.

The monster let out an earsplitting roar, the space it had taken up in the reservoir had left it half empty. The two knew it would only be a matter of time before either the water filled the reservoir and cascaded at them, or the alligator did. "My god." Erick panicked. "Maybe we can outrun it…" "Well sitting here talking about it isn't ganna make us live any longer!" Chad hissed back. "Let's go!" Going up the manhole they had came from would be suicide, they knew at least one dog was nearby, and probably more of the sick people he had seen wandering the alleys, Chad doubted they could lift the manhole cover up anyway.

The two began sprinting down the system, looking for an escape, but there was nowhere they could go except deeper in. At the same time, the alligator began pursuing its next meal, its body thrashing against the sewer walls, with bloodlust in its veins.

They kept running, but the monster was gaining on them fast, they could almost feel the heat of its frenzied breathing on their backs. In a violent motion, the creature swung its head viciously at the two, and knocked Erick on his back, "Oh shit shit shit, it's ganna fucking kill me!" was all he could shout. The creature's snout was above him, trying to align its mouth with his body. Once again, Chad noticed he still had his razor even after stabbing Alex in the eye with it, and pulled it out once more.

Adrenaline pumping hard throughout his body, he took the blade and stabbed it fiercely at the monsters snout, the blade found its mark, and the entirety of it sunk into its right nostril. The monster roared in agony, and raised its head up high, which gave Chad just enough time to pull Erick out and up from its grasp. "Come on, it's now or never!" The two had enough time to get up and start moving before the monster recovered.

They reached the ending of the tunnel… and stopped, they couldn't do anything else. Before them, the ground slid down at a steep angle, in the middle of it was an aged set of iron bars, full of trash. Beyond it was only darkness. They could go no further. They looked around, desperate for a way out, but found none. The gator saw the two, stranded with nowhere to go, and charged at them, about to feast on its meal.

Suddenly, the wall beside them erupted in a loud explosion as what appeared to be the front of a subway train plowed through the wall and rammed the gator square in its side. Chad and Erick were thrown down by the force of the explosion. They got up as soon as they could to see that the gator was still alive, and thrashing its body against the train and wall, still intent on get them. Chad saw that the side window of the conductors department was shattered open, and it was their only escape. "Climb through that window, go GO!" Erick ran and jumped headfirst into the window, and pulled himself in. The gator was wedging itself free, and Chad knew his opportunity was rapidly fading.

Far behind them, at the entrance of the sewer, the reservoir had reached its capacity and it overflowed, the drainage systems spewing water from the rainstorm above down the tunnel. Chad jumped into the window and pulled himself in as much as he could, but the alligators head was free, and it twisted and bit down on his shoe. It began pulling him back out, and there was nothing he could do. He held on with all his might, and knew it was going to take him, when out of nowhere a tidal wave of water rushed down against the opposite side of the train and against the gators back. The monster could do nothing against the force of the water and roared in defeat as the water dragged it down the tunnel where it became pinned against the iron bars.

They had escaped the gator, but now the current was pulling the train down the same way it had gone, and they were still inside it. Chad pulled himself in and realized the first car was almost all the way through the hole, and was ever faster pulling the entire train down the drain. Chad got up off his feet and beheld a gruesome sight.

There were dead bodies of around ten people filling up the cars, some appeared recently deceased, others looked as if they had been dead for a while, their skins pale and rotted looking. "Get up, go, we gotta get outta here or we're ganna meet up with that gator sooner then I wanted to!" They began jumping over the mess of bodies, luggage, and chairs; however, they seemed to make no progress. The train was quickly being sucked into the sewer system, and from the side windows they could see the water pushing and cracking against the glass. The lights inside the train flickered and died, replaced by red emergency lights. "We're not ganna make it, it's getting pulled in to fast and I can't see for shit!" Cried Chad. "Keep moving, we can do it, just keep moving!" Erick responded.

Just then the arm of a woman grabbed Erick's foot, he looked down to see a pale woman grabbing his leg, her eyes were red and her teeth shone viciously in the light. Erick tried kicking her off of his leg, to no use; her mouth started trying to snap at his leg. "I can't move, this thing is grabbing me!" He cried. The train made a strong shudder and fell sideways as the current pulled the train over, the movement tossed the woman on top of Erick.

"Get off me!" He shouted, she was snapping at his face and he could barely hold her off, and his strength was fading. Behind the thrashing woman by Erick's foot was a luggage compartment, half open with a heavy looking metal sided suitcase, he knew it was his last chance. He kicked madly at the compartment till the door fell open and the suitcase flew free. It fell quickly, propelled by its heavy contents, and collided with the back of the woman's head, leaving a deep gash, killing her.

The suitcase bounced off her head and flew past Erick's head to the window that lay behind him, smashing it open. Erick knew he had to act quickly or he would be swept away with the train. He pushed his feet off against the wall and fell out of the train backward, landing hard on his back. He had just enough time to glimpse at the rest of the train as it washed away into the sewer and down into the abyss. He looked to his right and saw Chad, alive, laying down on subway tracks.

Carlos Oliveria and Mikhail Victor didn't like the assignment that Umbrella had tasked them with, but as members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, it was their job to make sure the infection didn't spread. They were to patrol the subways and make sure no survivors were trying to escape. The use of deadly force had been authorized.

"Why do they have us walking around this dump for?" Carlos asked. "No one can get down here with the gates closing off all entrances to these tunnels anyway. I thought the life of a mercenary lead at least _some_ action." "Trust me." Mikhail said. "You will learn to enjoy the 'easy' jobs Umbrella assigns." Despite being naïve, the middle aged Russian mercenary liked the young Philipino kid, even though he felt Carlos too inexperienced to be handling the situation at hand. "As long as we have some time on our hands, check your gear and munitions." Mikhail said.

Carlos reluctantly checked that his assault rifle was loaded, and did the same with his desert eagle. Mikhail thought it was too showy and powerful a weapon for the young merc, but didn't say anything. He then checked his green body armor to account for his ammunition, and saw everything was where it should be. "So what do you think about that virus up there, eh?" Carlos questioned. "I do not know." Mikhail said. "But I believe it is more serious then we were told." "That's for sure." Replied Carlos. "People must be desperate to try and escape through these damned tunnels."

They rounded the last bend and stopped where they began, the main station entrance. "Finally, we can get…" Carlos stopped midsentence. "Wasn't there a train here earlier?" "Dammit." muttered Mikhail, He ran and checked the station power controls, they had been activated about twenty minutes prior. "Looks like someone got through on our watch." Said Carlos. "Looks like our ass is grass huh?"

"Maybe not." Mikhail responded. "Remember those concrete blocks we put down at the other side of the tunnel? I doubt a train could have gotten through that, we had better go check it out." Carlos followed Mikhail. They sprinted down the tracks for five minutes until they stopped. "I don't think that hole in the wall was there earlier…" Carlos said suspiciously.

They looked into what appeared to be a sewer system, which had a trickle of a stream going through the middle of it, flowing down into a dark hole which appeared to have been previously barred, what lay beyond it was only darkness. "So does that mean the train…" Started Carlos. "Ya." Chad finished, emerging from behind the concrete barrier not far from the hole, "The train's down there somewhere."

The mercenaries raised their weapons at the two men emerging from behind the slabs of cement, the muzzles focused on their foreheads. "Whoa, calm down there, we're not ganna do anything!" Erick reasoned with the two. "What the hell are you two doing down here, and how in the hell did a train end up in a sewer system?" Carlos answered, eyeing the two. "We came in from the sewers…" Chad countered, trying to match the sternness in the young mercenaries tone. "We hardly know what's happening here, we were just trying to safely get to the police station to report all this."

"That's fortunate." commented Mikhail, "That's exactly where the two of you are going, anyone caught down here gets sent straight to the R.P.D. "Good then, I'm glad we can make some progress. It's not safe up there, and having you two around could get us there a hell of a lot faster." "We are NOT babysitters." Mikhail stated. "We are bringing you there because it is our orders." "Orders?" Chad questioned, "Who do you guys report to, you don't look military…" Chad then saw the Umbrella Corporations trademark logo, the upside of a red and white umbrella, stitched onto the arms of their vests.

The groups stared at each other. "I've heard more than once that Umbrella was behind what's going on in this city." Chad told them. "The fact that you guys are patrolling around down here doesn't make you look any more innocent." "Hey we're just hired hands!" Responded Carlos. "I'm here just to get a paycheck, god knows what Umbrellas up to." "Well let's start moving out of here then." Erick said. "I'm more than ready to get out."

The group of four men moved up to the tracks and back to the station. They made their way up to the entrance of the tunnels and onto the surface. Mikhail began to sort through his keys to open the iron gates which blocked the subway off from the surface, but realized holes had been cut in them. "That must be how those people got to the train." He mentioned dully. They walked through the cut fence and climbed the stairs to the surface. They all took a deep breath, taking in the midnight air, grateful to be away from the terror of the underground. What they found when they reached the surface however, had them questioning their newfound sense of comfort.

Cars upon cars were compacted together; a mess of headlights and honking greeted the four as they stepped onto the solid ground of Main Street. People were yelling at each other, trying to get out of the city. They resembled caged rats, they knew something was wrong, and they wanted out.

"These people are ganna kill themselves getting all crazed up like this." Remarked Carlos as he made his way through the labyrinth of cars, attempting to get to the other side of the street. "These guys aren't ganna get anywhere." Chad remarked. "There's no way they can get passed that barricade they put up around the protestors." They continued moving down the road towards the R.P.D. they could see the entrance gate not far down the street, however, a commotion at the front of the line of cars made them stop.

At the front of the line stood the barricade, a tall blue wall of iron the small cars couldn't move. The people at the front were shouting and yelling at each other, this piece of metal was all that stopped these people from escaping the city. The pack of cars on the street kept growing until it looked like the whole city was trying to escape itself. That wasn't what worried the four however.

As they stared at the front of the line, he could hear people cheering; it didn't make any sense to him. "What could these people possible have to cheer about?" Carlos questioned, but then he saw it. Near the front of the line, half on the sidewalk and half of the street was a dump truck. People were gathering around it, the driver seemed to be motioning to the back, for people to throw anything they could spare to add weight to the truck, then Carlos understood. "He's trying to get enough weight in that thing to smash through the barricade!"

"This is ganna be bad." he mentioned to the others. "What if those people on the other side get hurt?" No one replied, they just stared and watched. The people around the truck began pushing cars to clear a path for it. The ones in the pushed cars were furiously yelling and honking, angry to be losing their spot in line. The people clearing the way didn't care though; they kept pushing and lifting until a path big enough for the dump truck lead directly to the iron barricade. Thus began the beginning of the end.

The four heard shouting and the truck began accelerating off the sidewalk and onto its path. It started picking up speed, the truck heading straight for the wall, dead set on bringing it down. To Carlos the world stopped, the only thing he could see or hear was the dump truck heading for the wall, and then it hit it.

The truck hit dead center of the barricade, striking it with the momentum of a cannon ball through a piece of wood. The wall of metal flew backward, along with the dump truck, It rolled on its side and crashed down sideways to the ground. For a second, everyone just stared; looking at the overturned truck, no one moved inside of it, all was still.

Finally, movement from inside, the driver unbuckled his seatbelt and crashed to the bottom seat; he got up and began working his way to the skyward passenger door and finally opened it. He emerged, a smile on his bloodied face, and put his hands in the air. "We're free!" He exclaimed in victory. But the people were not cheering for the man, and he paused, uncertain of why, they were looking not at him, but behind him. He turned around just in time to see a man, then another, and then many more, crawl atop the truck, and begin eating him alive, for all to see as blood spattered across the interior window.

Then Chad understood, the protestors weren't protestors anymore, they were the same thing that Alex was, and the people on the train. They were infected, and they were no longer themselves, but were virus monsters, and now they were free. The barricade was the only thing holding them back from bringing hell to Raccoon City. They started at the front, and then spread like wildfire.

The people had nowhere to run; the cars were so compacted that the doors couldn't open. Chad saw a car at the front of the line that tried to escape by plowing through the horde ridden street, but it soon became invisible beneath a sheet of the monsters. "Holy fucking Christ!" Cried Carlos as he watched the incoming wave of the infected. They washed over the cars like a slow wave, busting into the wind shields and devouring their victim's alive inside. The air began filling with the moans of the infected and the screams of those soon to be.

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Carlos, he felt helpless as he watched hundreds of innocent people being ripped apart inside of their own vehicles. He spotted a man bash open his back window with a briefcase, trying to crawl out. "Hold on, I can help you!" Carlos shouted to the panicking man, but it was too late. The monsters began coming though the front window, pulling the man back in. he screamed as his skin tore against the busted glass and as teeth began biting furiously at his legs. Carlos arrived to see the monsters bite into the man's jugular vein, blood spilling everywhere, his hand sliding down across a piece of his window.

Carlos began furiously unloading a clip of his assault rifle into the creatures, but they hardly seemed to notice, they kept biting into the man, even after they reached bone. Carlos screamed in anger. Mikhail, with hell falling all around him, watched Carlos getting closer and closer to the monsters. "I must help him, or he will end up like that man." He stated grimly He pulled out a walkie talkie. "HQ this is Mikhail Victor, need backup on Main Street, the people have gone mad." The radio responded. "Roger, sending available units via airdrop, e.t.a… thirty minutes, HQ out." Mikhail turned to Chad and Erick and handed them his radio and gave Chad his berretta pistol. "Take these and head to the police station, it should be safe there!" He shouted over the screams. "Now Go!" and he ran after Carlos.

"Well you heard him!" Chad shouted over the chaos of the doomed street. "We gotta get to the R.P.D.!" They began running down the street, away from the screaming and terror of the barricade, and toward the police station. Before they could reach the turnoff to the station, out of an alleyway, jumped an all too familiar dog, looking more rabid than before. Chad pulled out his gun and took three shots at the dog as it ran towards them. He got lucky, and one hit it right between the eyes. They looked down at the dog, breathing quickened by the adrenaline in their veins. "Those poor people back there…" Erick started, but Chad cut him off. "We can't do anything for them now, we have to go." They began running again and finally saw it, the front gate to the R.P.D. was open, and the two ran in. Far back on the street, Mikhail and Carlos stood back to back as the horde enclosed upon them. "You ready?" Mikhail asked. Carlos felt dead already, they could do nothing for the people, and the street was doomed, "Ya." he muttered, and the two took aim and began firing.

The two entered the police station and realized it was alive with activity, but that didn't catch their attention first. They had never been in the police station before, and it looked more like a mansion entrance then a police station. The ceiling in the main hall was three stories high, and every noise bounced around the room, creating an eerie echo. Standing in front of the main doors in front of them was a statue of a goddess; to its sides were two ramps, which led to the upper level of the main hall, where the main desk was located. There were a few officers typing rapidly on keyboards at the desk, and answering a plethora of phone calls noisily, behind the main desk was an emergency ladder that led to the 2nd story catwalks that ran around the sides of the ceiling, on the catwalk above them, stood a fat man looking down on the scene, almost smiling.

They had seen him on T.V. before; he was Brian Irons, Chief of Police in Raccoon city. He had pushed back brown hair and small mustache, wearing what looked like a detective's uniform. He looked down at his officers, watching as the confusedly carried boxes of firearms to different parts of the station, as he had instructed. He looked near the entrance, and saw Chad and Erick below; making their way in. "I've had it with all of these stragglers trying to make their way into MY department! He shouted down at them.

"Officer Marvin!" Irons voice boomed across the hall. "I think we've had enough wayward souls venturing through our doors, yes? I think it's about time we closed the gates." "But sir!…" A middle aged black cop, who Chad thought resembled Will Smith, replied. "You've seen what's going on out there with that cannibal disease, we can't just lock them out!"

"You're right sergeant." Boomed Iron's. "I have seen what's going on out there. Letting in anyone off the streets in a death wish, most of the men aren't in the station at the moment, so who would secure the station if those infecties got in here?"

"We can't just lock our officers out there on the streets with this outbreak!" Cried Marvin. "We can't exile them like that!" "We can, and we will officer, they are doing their sworn duty as men of the law, if their sacrifices are necessary for the protection of this station…" The Chief gave the officer a dangerous look. "Then so be it, now close the gate." The chief walked from his position to a door along the catwalk and disappeared into a small room.

"The guy's a madman!" Marvin exclaimed to the female officer beside him. "We're forsaking our brothers for his own self preservation, the pompous asshole!" The officer then left through the front doors, reluctantly following the Chiefs orders. The woman at the desk turned to them. "Usually I would ask how I could help…" She turned her head to where the Chief was standing. "But you heard what the Chief said, no one gets in or out now." She turned back to them, looking tired. "He was right about our lack of officers around here though, there's around ten on duty here and we could use more young people like you to watch things around here, would you mind helping out?"

"Anything we can do to help" Erick responded. At that moment the front doors opened, and Marvin came in. "Marvin!" The blonde woman called to him. "These two gentlemen say they are willing to help out with things around here." Marvin looked them over and nodded, apparently satisfied. "The Chief won't be happy if he finds out outsiders have responsibilities around here, but he never is. We could use the new blood with the shit hitting the fan outside, welcome aboard."

Twenty minutes later Chad and Erick had been loaned some spare equipment the station had lying around. They were given dark blue vests they slipped over their clothes which read 'Volunteer R.P.D.' as well as some knee and elbow guards. They had also been given handheld tasers, unfortunately, there weren't enough firearms for the station to equip them with, though Chad still had his berretta. Marvin looked out a window, but nothing was visible through all the darkness. "What the hell do we do now…" He whispered to himself.

They made their way down to the munitions room to check the status on the stations ammunition reserves. They entered a door in the main hall and arrived in a hallway that would lead them to the storeroom. The hallway was narrow and the three had to walk single file down the hall so other officers could pass them coming from the other direction. A Hispanic officer named Adrian was trying to make his way through the hall from the storeroom but was encumbered by a large box he was carrying, so Chad, Erick, and Marvin, put their backs against the wall to let him through.

As the officer tried making his way past the three however, they heard a sharp noise, like his box had hit the window. The officer passing them too, was surprised by the noise, and looked out the window to see if he hit it. The glass shattered and shards of it blasted towards the four, as hands violently began tearing at the front of the officer's shirt, ripping holes in it and tearing his skin apart. The hands began pulling him out the window; he thrashed and screamed, but couldn't escape. "Hold on!" Marvin shouted at the man as he grabbed his shoulders, and tried pulling him back in.

Erick and Marvin both heaved at the same time, pulling the man in, also pulling in his attacker. "Get it off!" He screamed in horror. The man was in shock as the monster sunk its teeth into his shoulder. It made a sickening crunch as it devoured the shocked officer's right shoulder. Marvin ran at the creature and kicked it hard in the arm, rolling the monster off the officer. "Stay with me your ganna be…" More glass shattered down the hall and more creatures crawled through the window. "Son of a bitch!" Marvin shouted. The monsters began crawling to the still shocked officer, Chad began dragging him toward the main hall, but the creatures grabbed his leg and pulled the man away. He didn't even scream as they began eating him, piece by piece.

"Adrian!" Marvin screamed in vain at him. "Goddammit, come on, back to the hall!" He pulled out his gun and began firing at the creatures, but they didn't react. They kept coming through the windows, advancing on the three. "Let's go. Chad screamed at the two, and they ran to the hall and slammed the door shut, as the monster began pounding at it from the other side.

"Shit!" Marvin cursed as he pushed against the door. "Get something to block this door!" He said through gritted teeth. Chad and Erick ran over to a bench resting by a nearby wall. The two picked it up and put it in front of the door, effectively blocking it… for now. Marvin turned to the two, his face serious.

"This situation here is quickly getting out of hand, things are getting bad in here as well as out there. I don't know what to do." He looked solemnly at the ground. His radio suddenly activated as a voice relayed a transmission. "To all R.P.D. personnel, Irons has closed the gates to the station, and it is surrounded by infected, all available units head to Raccoon Park, we are setting up an evac zone, repeat, all units to Raccoon Square for evac."

"That doesn't make sense!" Marvin thought out loud. "Why would they pick such a large area… unless… Something tells me this is our last chance to get the situation in this town under control." Chad's radio then hissed to life. "To all available U.B.C.S. forces deployed in Raccoon City…" A thick Russian voice stated, "The R.P.D. are arranging an evac operation in Raccoon park, all available units, we are to reinforce their location, all units to Raccoon Park." Marvin looked at them. "Well it looks like it's been decided for us. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it were any other situation than this… But I want you to go to Raccoon Park and evac the city.

They knew it was their best option, this station wasn't safe anymore, the only problem was…"How will we get there?" Erick asked. Marvin replied. "In our garage we still have a swat van we use for our special forces. And speaking of special forces, I'm not sending you two alone."

Marvin picked up his radio and spoke into it. "All available officers, meet me in the main lobby, on the double. There should be enough non critical personnel to fill up one van." On the other side of the lobby, a door and two officers appeared, and made their way to Marvin, they were wearing standard issue police wear like his, a light blue T-shirt and Navy blue pants. At the opposite side of the hall, an officer dressed in full riot gear appeared and walked toward the group. On the second level, a nervous looking officer in camo jeans and a yellow jacked climbed down the emergency ladder and joined them.

"Gentlemen, I've got a job for you." Marvin told the group. "There's an evac operation being assembled at Raccoon Park, and you are to go there and hold the location, this may be our last chance to get things under control in this city." The group of six made their way down to the garage and boarded the swat van. The officer in the riot gear, named Heath, was in the driver's seat, and one of the regular cops, Jeff, was seated next to him in the passenger's seat. Everyone else was in the back. "Well, out of the frying pan and into the fryer." One of them stated. The van came to life as the garage door slid open, and the group exited the station and left into the night.

The van arose into what looked like hell. Some of the cities buildings were on fire, and the monsters walked the streets. The light from a surrounding fire illuminated the macabre scene around them. The zombies shuffled around, wandering aimlessly, while some were on the ground, hunched over the bodies of the dead, feasting on their cold carcasses.

"Jesus Christ…" The officer in the back said, his nametag said Patrick. "What the hell could cause people to do this to each other…? It's like a living nightmare. The officer in the passenger side looked back at them through a barred window between the front and back side of the van. "Iron's secretary, that girl Julie said she had seen some of the Chiefs papers she shouldn't have seen, something about a lab in the sewers ran by Umbrella or something, What if it has to do with that?"

"What?" The riot gear clad officer who was driving interjected. "Are you saying Chief Iron's knows what's happening to this city? There's no way he knows what he's talking about, the guys a blubbering idiot." "Come on Heath, haven't you seen the way he's been behaving lately?" Responded Patrick, The officer in the back. "The guy's a loose cannon." The van got quiet as everyone reflected on their thoughts, Patrick then turned to the man at his right in the yellow vest as if just realizing he was there.

"Wait a minute Brad, weren't you there two months ago… when the S.T.A.R.S. team went on that mission in the forest?" The nervous looking Brad raised his head, but still looked at the ground. "I… wasn't really there, I was just the pilot, I dropped them off is all…and then my chopper ran into some engine trouble." "Bullshit!" Patrick countered, "I was at the station that day, you were the pilot flying back less than half of your team, what happened to the others… Richard, Enrico, and captain Wesker? And all the others that didn't come back?" "I don't know I was just the pilot!" He yelled defensively. "I don't know how they died!" "How they died!" Patrick shouted, "They're listed M.I.A. what the hell happened that nig…" The van stopped.

"What's going on?" Someone said. "We had to take some of these back roads to avoid the higher concentration of infected on the main road, but there's a barrier blocking us off ahead." Replied the driver, Heath. "Turn on the brights so you can see what's ahead." Jeff said. Heath clicked on the brights and the two front lights switched to a better angle and brighter light for viewing the area ahead. A storm of noise erupted overhead. Jeff looked up. "Looks clear aside from all those damned crows above us, wonder if they're just as scared as we are." "Alrite, I'm ganna go move that thing, cover me." Jeff said. "Alrite, I'll honk if I see anything." Jeff exited the van and moved the barrier, Heath kept his gaze on him; hand over the horn in case he sees anything. He saw Jeff move the barrier; he took the right side of it and pulled away from the van to the left side. The cawing from the crows overhead grew louder. Heath took his gaze away from his friend and began to look up. "Look at all those cro…" Suddenly he heard a loud bang, he tensed and his hand slammed down on the horn in surprise. He looked ahead to see Jeff had tripped over a garbage barrel, but it was the last thing he saw before the window was engulfed in black.

Heath could do nothing but stare hopelessly at the barrage of feathers assaulting the windows, illuminated only by the vans internal lights. "What's going on out there!" Patrick screamed over the endless knocking sounds. "The birds!" Heath shouted back. "They're crazy!" "Get us the hell out of here!" Brad desperately called to the front. "I can't see shit up here!" Heath responded. "Well we could either sit here and wait for them to get in or start fucking moving!" Patrick shouted.

Heath slammed his foot on the gas and began accelerating towards what he thought was the end of the alleyway. He could hardly think with the sounds of the crazed birds outside, all they could see was the black of their feathers and the red of their eyes. The van kept accelerating down the alley, "Ok…" Heath said aloud. "The turn outta here's gotta be right…" The front of the truck jolted violently, the back two wheels left the ground for a second, then slammed down hard.

Everyone was rocked forward and then slammed down hard back in their seats. "I think we hit a…" Heath began, but then stopped. A loud crash sounded from the front window, He looked toward the sound and on the windshield saw the splatter of crow gore… and then the window began to crack. They could not see it, but they hit a light pole, and it collapsed upon them.

Heath saw what was happening. Instead of waiting for it to break, he broke it himself. If they were going to survive he had to do what he was going to do quickly. He took his padded fist and slammed it into the point where the pole had hit it. The window shattered and broke, but only where he had punched it, bulletproof glass wasn't designed to all shatter at once.

He pulled his hand back into the van, and covered the hole with his palm, his riot gloves protecting him. Outside the crows saw their chance for fresh meat, and began tearing into his padded palm. Heath knew he had little time and with his other hand began opening pouches on his belt, searching. He knew soon either they would tear through his padding or they would take advantage of the weakened window.

Finally he found it; out of his pouch he pulled a blue cylinder, the size of canned soup. With his thumb, He pulled a pin off the object and shouted back. "Close your eyes!" He removed his hand blocking the hole and quickly shoved the cylinder through it, and then immediately covered the hole with both hands. He put his head down and…

Outside the van a brilliant light flashed for but a second, and the only sound to be heard was the ringing inside their ears. The birds dispersed from the van, terrified by the sudden change in their senses. Heath threw his hands on the steering wheel, looked up, and gained control of the vehicle. Quickly he backed up, and before he stopped moving back, shifted into drive and sped down the road.

The van flew down the street, Heath was blinded and dazed by the flash grenade he had just deployed. He couldn't think, he just knew he had to get out of there before the crows had time to recuperate, so he did the only thing he could do. He kept his foot glued all the way down on the accelerator, making distance between the van and them, but there was only one way his mad dash could end.

The van crossed into a three way intersection, and the only thing ahead of them was a brick building. They slammed front first into the wall, and the front of it smashed with enough force to completely flatten the front of the van. Blood burst through the window that linked the front to the back, as the smashed body of Heath was pushed against it.

The front had absorbed the impact, and the back of the van still held, everyone was rocked onto the ground, but alive. Chad, Erick, Brad, and Patrick, were bloodied and bruised. Patrick opened the door and crawled out of the back of the van, and fell to the street below; the other three also stumbled out. Still shocked from the sudden crash, no one said anything, but instead began taking in their surroundings.

To their left was a road, which ended in a blockade of fire, there would be no going that way. To their right down the road, was a bridge that crossed a river to Raccoon Park, to the evac center. "There it is, that's the park…" panted Erick. "That's where we need to go, we're almost there." Patrick looked back at the smashed front end. "Let's go, there's nothing we can do for him."

While looking at the van, something caught Chad's attention out of the corner of his eye; it came from where the fire blocked the street. A dark object appeared slowly out of the flames, he couldn't tell what it was at first, but then it emerged from the flames. "Look at that!" he spoke quickly to the others, they all looked at it, and as it got closer, they realized it was the most intimidating thing any of them had ever seen. It was taller than any normal person, and had the muscle mass to match. It was covered in a long, black trench coat. Its face was deformed, it had no pupils in its eyes and had a permanent snarl across its face, and over its shoulder it wielded what looked to be a giant pipe. It reminded Chad of the Terminator for some reason.

It began stomping ever closer to them, each step loud and heavy, Chad felt a sudden sense of dread overtaking him. "What the shit is that thing?" Patrick said, shocked at its gruesome appearance, everyone else stared in terror. Halfway down the street from them the monster came to a halt, and focused its pupil-less eyes on Brad Vickers. Brad looked back in pure horror, his mouth dropping in fear. The monster hoisted the large pipe it was carrying over its shoulder and shouted. "Stars!"

Too late they realized the pipe was a rocket launcher, and the rocket flew through the air, heading directly at the group. "Get behind the van!" Chad shouted as the rocket tore at them. Chad, Erick, and Brad, had just enough time to jump and land behind the side of the destroyed van. Patrick tried to jump, but was furthest away from the side. The rocket detonated at the ground where they had been a moment before, the air and ground around them shattered with explosive force and they could feel their body hair burning as the heat scoured over them.

Patrick lay at Brad's side, unrecognizable from the blood and burns that now covered him, he wasn't moving, and they knew he was dead. "Oh God!" Brad shouted, scooting away from the gruesome image of the dead cop lying before him. Without even looking back, Brad got up and began running down the street, towards the park. "Get up, let's go!" Erick shouted to Chad, and the two got up and began following him.

The monster analyzed the situation before it, and saw that its target had escaped, It searched the road and saw the yellow jacket of its 'stars' target, and began its hunt as it lumbered after Brad. Ahead of them and across the bridge, he could see the park, and dozens of cop cars, civilian cars, and other vehicles surrounded it in a makeshift blockade designed to hold the area. Inside were what seemed to be around fifty people, a mix of police, swat, and ubcs mercenaries.

Brad, Chad, and Erick, ran across the bridge, shouting to the officers behind the cars in front of them that now shined two large spotlights on the incoming group. "Don't' shoot, we're human!" Brad shouted at the officers, waving his hands as if trying to prove a point. Behind them, The monster in the trench coat inched ever closer, its footsteps shaking the ground. The three of them jumped over the hoods of the cars in front of them and slid behind them. "What the hell was that!" Chad shouted at Brad. "It said Stars, it wanted you!" "How the fuck should I know what that thing is?" He replied through panicked breaths. "It has a fucking rocket launcher!"

Three officers around them noticed the hulking figure moving across the bridge focused their spotlights on it. "What the hell is that thing?" One of them asked. "Is that a rocket launcher it's carrying?" Another questioned. "Shoot it Goddammit, it just killed a cop back there!" Brad cried at the officers. The three raised their weapons and began firing at the monster. The bullets shot into the beast's chest, but it didn't even flinch, it didn't even seem to be piercing its jacket. "It's not flinching!" One of them shouted to the others.

They continued unloading into it till their guns clicked out of ammo, they stopped and looked horrified at the monster. "Jesus, what the fuck do we do?" It stopped midway across the bridge, and began to once again shoulder its rocket launcher over its shoulder. "It's ganna shoot!" Erick yelled at those around him. "Johnson!.." One of the officers shouted. "Arm the charges, now!" An officer in a nearby van opened a mini briefcase next to him, smashed a lever, and the bridge exploded.

"What in the name of shit was that?" One of the officers said, looking at the smoldering ruins of the bridge. "I don't know, but it's six feet under now." One replied. "I really did not want to blow that bridge out yet." He continued. "But looks like we had no choice. Chances are that explosion is going to attract every flesh eater in this hell hole of a city."

Chad took in the scene around him; the sky was lit orange from the reflections of multiple fires reflecting back from the clouds. The park itself was a large piece of land, one half a soccer field, and one half a playground. The entirety of it was outlined by vehicles as a makeshift perimeter, every few feet someone stood holding a weapon, looking out over a vehicle. Off and on shots could be heard firing on a stray flesh eater that enclosed upon the perimeter. In the middle of the park sat a 50. Caliber machine gun. In the middle of the soccer field to its left, were three black hawk helicopters, not far from them was a familiar face.

Chad and Erick walked up to Mikhail Victor of the UBCS just as he finished a conversation on his walkie talkie. "…Ammunition, repeat, requesting an airdrop of ammunition at Raccoon Park." There was no response from the walkie talkie as they approached. "Let's hope they heard that." He said in his thick Russian voice. He looked up from the transmitter and saw the two approach.

"I see you two made it to the police station." He commented, looking at their volunteer vests. "Well you made it this far, I suppose I should bring you up to speed. We are going to hold this position as long as possible to evacuate any citizens that happen to make it here, there are only a few so far, but more may be coming. This evacuation zone has been broadcast over local radio, so we will wait and see."

"Yo Mikhail, I think you should see this!" Carlos shouted from the perimeter. He saw Chad and Erick and gave them an acknowledging nod. Mikhail walked next to him and looked out onto the scene before him. To his left, right, and forward positions were the streets and buildings of the city, and behind him the river. He knew that side would be covered with the destruction of the bridge, but now he wished it hadn't been. From all three surrounding sides, it looked as if the number of undead approaching was increasing.

"The bastards must have heard the explosion." He said to himself. "Alrite everyone, get ready, they are coming from all sides. Remember to aim for the head, we must hold this position." He spoke into his radio. "You two…" He turned to Chad and Erick. "Wait near the helicopters and escort any civilians to them when they arrive." The two nodded and ran to the helicopters. "Here goes nothing…" Carlos said under his breath.

The guards on the perimeter tensed, just hearing Mikhail's message, and prepared for the worst. "Wait for them to get close enough for a headshot." One of them told the other. "It's ganna be hard to get that many headshots…" Another responded, staring out at the massive crowd of undead encroaching on their position. "If we just manage our ammo, an- and stay focused…I- I'm sure we'll be fine…" His lack of confidence didn't help strengthen his argument.

He looked up over the side and saw he had a shot on a nearby infected, aimed down his sights, and fired. The zombie fell backward, and landed on the ground, dead. "See, it can't be too hard." He said, but so many more were coming, and it looked like they would soon be surrounded. "Hold your fire; wait for them to get close." Mikhail radioed to everyone.

What concerned him most however, was how little civilians had made their way to the park, only two had arrived in the past twenty minutes, he hoped this operation would be worth it.

"Open fire!" One of the guards shouted. All along the perimeter the men started lining their shots and began unloading into the crowd, barely anything was audible between the hail of gunfire and the moans of the undead as they attempted to stave off the oncoming horde. The infected closest to the men dropped as they sustained hits, but it didn't stop them, they got back on their feet and crawled over the corpses of others, and began shambling over the makeshift cover.

"Don't let them get over or we're finished!" A UBCS merc shouted, and ran up to the line as a zombie crawled over it. He flipped his gun around, raised it over his head and slammed it on the top of the zombies head and it splattered across the hood of the car. But it was to no use, hands reached out and grabbed at the mercs arm, and soon he was pulled over the cars screaming, and disappeared under the creatures.

"They're getting over, activate the charges!" A voice shouted across the battlefield. Seconds later, all around the exterior of the perimeter, explosions lit up the night as someone activated defensively placed charges of C-4 that had been planted earlier. It sounded as if a lightning bolt had exploded point blank in the middle of the park. Most of the guardsmen were thrown to the ground as pieces of flesh and gore blew over them, and the heat singed their clothing.

The perimeter force was in shellshock, and could barely hear the message that Lieutenant Victor shouted through his radio. "There isn't much time till they break the perimeter, retreat to the choppers!" The scene was chaos as confused men crawled on the ground and tried to get up. Those who still had their senses grabbed the fallen men and dragged them to the middle, as the heavy machine gun laid down fire into the enemy.

"Get to the choppers, its go time!" Someone tried telling the men, through the surrounding fire and corpses, Carlos could see the next line of infected crossing over. He ran to the middle of the park, and was about to start lifting the men to the choppers, when he heard something above them. Everyone looked up at the helicopter that flew above their location. "It's a hell of a time for a munitions drop now HQ!" Mikhail shouted in the air. The helicopter above them had multiple orange cylinders suspended in a cage below the helicopter, it stopped momentarily above them, and dropped one to the ground.

It landed between them and the helicopters. "Someone secure those munitions, move!" Mikhail ordered. A nearby merc sprinted down the field and approached the tube. "I can't find any opening on the thing!" He shouted back. "Are you sure this is amm-" The cylinder burst open with a loud hiss before the man, causing him to stumble backward, when he opened his eyes to see the contents, he gasped. Standing before him was a tall looking man, donned in a green coat. To him it resembled the thing with the rocket launcher, only more human looking with a blank face; it gave him the mental image of Frankenstein.

The monster stared down at him, and in a powerful movement threw its fist through the air and punched the man across the side of his mouth, instantly breaking his neck. It looked up at the remaining men, and menacingly strode toward them. "Shoot it!" an officer yelled to those around him capable of firing a weapon. Anyone who could fired upon the titan, but it didn't seem to slow him down, he advanced on the group, and with so many men still down or out, they couldn't possibly get past it.

It came ever closer, those who were unfortunate enough to be close to it were swatted dead like flies, rag dolls as their body's flew meters away from the force of the monsters arms. Mikhail's men were regaining consciousness, but it would be too late for them by the time creature reached them. He then remembered that there was a heavy turret that had been covering them earlier, but he hadn't heard it being fired recently. He whipped around to see that the man who had previously commandeered it was on the ground, underneath a flesh eater that gnawed at his corpse.

He took his pistol and shot the back of the zombies head in one quick movement, it fell down on top of the dead officer. "Get down!" He screamed as he swiveled the turret to his left, and opened fire on the giant. The bullets tore through the little protection the trench coat granted the creature, and shell after shell flew out of the machine guns magazine as he spent the entire clip on it.

The monster could take no more; it kneeled over in pain, and fell to the ground. Mikhail looked up to see that the few men left alive were hobbling towards the helicopters still on the soccer field. He looked to his sides and over his shoulder and realized the undead horde had once again breached the perimeter and were shambling towards them. He put his foot forward and was about to sprint towards his escape when he fell front-first toward the ground.

He kicked frantically trying to free his leg when he noticed something was grabbing it. He turned around and saw the face of the previous turret wielder trying to bite at his leg. "Mother fucker!" He shouted back at it and whipped his pistol out and took aim at his head. He fired three times, but all he heard was clicks.

Thirty feet away, the Tyrant wasn't finished. It rose off the ground and started kneeling, unable to cope with the transformation that was occurring inside it. It roared in fury as its body tissue rippled, and its muscles exploded outward. The coat it was wearing shredded off its skin as it could no longer cope with the increased muscle mass. From both of its hands grew giant claws four times as big as its previous hands and its heart burst outward, almost visible through its chest, trying to absorb oxygen for its hulking body.

On the ground Mikhail flipped his pistol around and hit the butt of it square in the infected's temple, ceasing its clawing at his leg. He cursed and quickly got up and started running when he saw the transformed monster in front of him. It was walking right for him; in a show of force it took its claw and slashed it through a zombie's neck that was unlucky enough to be in front of it, its head flew feet away.

There was no way he could attempt to engage the Tyrant, he was out of ammo and so was the turret just feet behind him, which he saw was about to be overtaken by the undead. A mad to the helicopters was his only hope. He braced himself for the life or death sprint ahead of him, tensed his legs, and started running.

He ran almost straight at it, knowing if he tried to circle around he would be eaten alive by the horde that almost surrounded him. Adrenaline pumping, he timed his roll he must take to avoid the Tyrant. A mere few feet away from it and he rolled under its left arm, seeing earlier it had attacked with his right. The choice paid off, it swung with its right arm and hit the air where Mikhail's head had been just a second before, and he completed the roll behind the monster's back.

He ran like he had never run in his life, to his left the water moved by quickly as he dashed near the river, on his right, the field had filled with the undead. The Tyrant turned around and sprinted faster than anything Carlos had ever seen, from his chopper he could see Mikhail advancing to him, and the Tyrant was gaining ground behind Mikhail. To Carlos's left near the cockpit, he could hear Brad Vickers trying to get the pilot to take off immediately. "We need to go now!" He screamed at the pilot, looking anxiously out the window. "We're waiting for Mikhail!" Carlos yelled sternly at him.

Mikhail saw ahead of him that one chopper had already left, and another was lifting off the ground now, the undead only meters away from the rising aircraft. Only one was left and he was almost out of time. He forced his body to exert all of its strength and pumped his legs harder as he neared the helicopter.

Time seemed to freeze for Carlos, Mikhail was meters, then feet away from the door. Carlos put out his hand for Mikhail to grab, and he outstretched his to accept it. The two hands met, and Carlos began pulling him in as the helicopter began leaving ground, but then he noticed Mikhail's facial expression change. What were first gritted teeth and determined eyes turned into something painful as his mouth dropped open. He felt Mikhail's grasp loosen from his and his hand slipped away. To him it looked like he was floating, when he noticed the giant claw emerging from his stomach.

"Mikhail!" He shouted at his friend as he saw the Tyrant had impaled him with his claw as he was boarding the chopper, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Noooo!" He shouted in rage. From his spot in the chopper Chad saw something he couldn't believe, the young mercenary pulled out his desert eagle and jumped out the door of the helicopter and began unloading bullet after bullet into the Tyrants exposed heart. That was the last time he saw either of them.

The chopper lifted off the air with only Chad, Erick, Brad, and a few others on board. Chad looked out the side and steadily got a better view of the doomed city, multiple fires consumed different parts of town and he could see stray survivors running through the streets with nowhere to run. He wished he could help them, but his nightmare was over now, all he had to do was sit and wait as he flew out of the city.

He laid his head back and tried to relax as the steady hum of the propeller filled his ears, from his view he could see the outskirts of the town and noticed that the government had set up a wall around the city to contain the infection. It was probably a smart move on their part, but not for those still trapped in the city. He didn't care, he felt for those still alive below him, but was relieved he was safe. That's when he heard a shout near the cockpit.

"Oh God no!" Brad shouted as he looked out the open side of the helicopter, he was staring in fear at something and Chad strained his neck to see it. On top of a building not far from the helicopters location sat the black coated Nemesis, still alive from the bridge explosion earlier. It starred with its intense snarl at the craft, hefted its rocket launcher of its shoulder, and with a loud roar shouted, "STARS!" It fired its rocket, and there was nothing the chopper could do.

It impacted on the tail of the helicopter and the vehicle shuddered violently, It started spinning out of control and emergency buzzers and lights filled the cabin with noise and red lights. "Hold on!" Someone yelled, as they began a frenzied downward spiral and descended upon the streets. It spun faster and faster and Chad saw Erick losing his grip on a strap he was holding onto. "Grab my hand!" He yelled through the noise and smoke and reached out for it, Erick's hand reached out for his, almost met it, and grabbed it.

The grab missed, and Erick lost his grip with his other, Chad could do nothing as he saw him fly out the side. The helicopter crashed onto the street forcefully, and shook the helicopter brutally as it skidded down the street. It bounced off the side of a building, its propeller grinding into it and flipping the helicopter on its side as it continued across the street and wedged itself with a hard knock against a building on the opposite side.

Chad didn't know how long he was out, but he awoke to the sound of the helicopters radio. "To all units still located within Raccoon city…" Someone said through the static hiss the radio emitted. "The government has issued the launch of a tactical nuclear missile on the city, evacuate the zone immediately."

He opened his eyes, his head and body pounding from the crash he had survived. He looked around and saw only dead bodies, all except Brad, he wondered if he made it. He then looked up to see hands trying to reach into the awkwardly crashed helicopter. He knew it was a zombie, what he didn't know until he got up and looked at it was that it was his roommate, Erick, trying to make a meal of his flesh. He was too tired to feel emotional over what he was about to do, he wanted to scream, but could barely breathed.

He gingerly checked his pocket for the berretta he had received earlier, but found it missing, probably having been dropped in the mid-air spin. He knew he wouldn't be able to outrun even a simple flesh eater, so he patted himself down in an attempt to find anything useful. Unbelievably, he searched his vest and found a taser; he forgot he had been given one at the police station.

He crawled up to the side of the craft and looked down to see Erick's head looking up at him, trying to bite his face. Chad flicked the taser to life and, as fast as he was able, jammed it into Erick's mouth and activated it. Erick's body shook violently as Chad maintained the shock for a good six seconds, and then let go.

Erick collapsed to the ground and didn't move, Chad didn't know if he was now dead for good, but he wouldn't stick around and find out, he had to get out of the city but could barely move. He hefted himself out of the side of the craft and did his best not to fall on the body beneath him. He met the ground and fell as he did it.

All around him he noticed only silence and the sound of a nearby fire, guns bursts and screaming no longer filled the city. He looked to his left and saw that he was at the wall that surrounded the city; he moved his head even further and saw the helicopter had knocked a billboard down upon crashing. It was at such an angle that if only it were a bit longer, he could try to manage a jump from it and attempt to land on the wall.

To his right he saw something shimmer in the firelight where the helicopter had previously impacted upon the other side of the street. He hobbled closer and looked down to see that it was the tank of a red chopper bike; miraculously the key was inserted into the ignition. Chad had never ridden a motorcycle before, but today one might just save his life. He picked it up off the ground with all of his strength, put the kickstand down, and lifted his leg over the side and mounted it.

He knew this was a stupid idea just looking ahead at the wall, the billboard could collapse under the weight of the bike, he could crash before he made it halfway down the street, or crash on the other side if he managed to actually make it. He didn't care though, a missile was coming and he had no time to think alternatives. He turned the key and the machine sparked to life, he kicked up the kickstand, revved the engine, and accelerated towards the ramp.

Chad Resident Evil


End file.
